Nothing Is What It Seems
by KitKat7777
Summary: In the spy world nothing is what it seems, there is always more to the story. What will happen when a simple vacation turns into a complicated mission? As secrets come out will Cammie and Zach be able to keep it together or will their relationship fall to pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story! So Please read and review! :)**

******Disclaimer: I Do Not own the Gallagher girls series! Ally Carter owns everything!**

* * *

Chapter 1-

"CAMMRON ANNE MORGAN, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" yelled Macey from our room at Gallagher.

Oh great what happened now, I thought as I made my way to our room. I walk in and see Zach looking like a clown and pinned to the floor by none other than Bex Baxter, with Macey standing over him with some bright red lipstick in her hand, and Liz patently sitting on her bed reading a book, like nothing was happening.

"What the HELL, guys!" I say as I walk in.

"THIS IDIOT TRIED TO STEAL MY MAKE-UP!" Macey yelled at me.

"AND HE HAD THE NERVE TO CALL ME REBBECA!" Bex added.

"So, you thought it would be a great idea to pin him to the ground and make him look like a clown." I said trying to sum up everything.

"Yep, pretty much!" said Macey now adding a little eye liner.

Now I know perfectly well that he deserved everything Macey and Bex did to him, but I still felt bad because well, he _is_ my boyfriend and I probably _should_ help him, but before I could do anything to help him. Mr. Solomon walks in. Everyone freezes except for Macey who was adding some more bright red lipstick to Zach lips.

"Miss McHenry, will you please stop putting make-up on Mr. Goode it doesn't compliment him at all." Mr. Soloman said calmly, "And Miss. Baxter will you please get off Mr. Goode, I think he has been punished enough."

They get off of him reluctantly, while mutter something about how he was definitely NOT punished enough.

After they were off Zach, Mr. Solomon said, "The headmistress wishes to speak to you." indicating everyone in the room.

"Why?" said Macey

Mr. Solomon didn't answer her question instead he turned around and walked out. We all follow shortly after.

When walked in the office; my mom was sitting at her desk and she told us to sit on the couch. My mom raised her eyebrows at Zach but didn't but didn't say anything. I glace at Macey and Bex, they had smiles plastered on their face.

My mom started to say," You along with Jonas, Grant, another boy named Matt, me, Abby, and Mr. Solomon will be going on a vacation to _

* * *

**A/N: Where do you think their going? Post your guesses in your review! **

**THANKS for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! :) Sorry it took so long to Update, I've been REALLY busy! **

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 2-

My mom started to say, "You along with Jonas, Grant, another boy named Matt, me, Abby, and Mr. Solomon will be going on a vacation to the Bahamas.

We all gapped opened mouth at her. We were going to the Bahamas with boys which equals boys with OUT shirts! AHH this is going to be GREAT!

My mom continued to talk, "You will be leaving tomorrow morning at 6:30. You will meet me and Mr. Solomon in the Entrance Hall at 6:00 fully packed and clean." she glanced at Zach, " We will be meeting Abby, Jonas, Grant, and Matt in Florida. Now go and get packed and make sure to get some sleep." she said looking at Bex, Macey, Liz, and me. Then she said "Go!" and shoed us out of her office.

We went up to our room and Macey closed the door in Zach's face.

"HEY!" Zach screamed as the door hit his nose.

"Go pack Goode!" yelled Bex, waving her hand at the door.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach whined.

"Sorry, sweaty but I'm out numbered" I said.

"Fine!" he yelled and walked away.

"Let's pack!" Said Macey. Who at that moment started to grab MY things.

"Hey, that's mine!" I pointed out.

"I know," she said, "But you're going to need help packing. We're going to the Bahamas with _Zach_ and the other boys which mean you need to pack cute clothes and bikinis! And sorry sweaty but you're not much to pack for yourself." She finished with a smile.

"Give me that!" I said as she tried to slip a thong into my bag. "I can pack for myself thank you very much!"

* * *

Thankfully it was a Saturday and we didn't have classes because after 5 hours of packing only Liz was packed with Macey's approval. Bex was _still _trying to zip her bag and I was arguing with Macey on a bikini that I thought was WAY to small, but no Macey insisted I pack it. So after arguing for 15 more minutes I gave up and let her pack it swearing to myself I would never ware it! After about 30 more minutes of Macey going through my clothes and make-up, adding stuff here and there. Then she started on her clothes which took her forever! We finally got to sleep at 3 in the morning.

* * *

Macey got up first and took a shower and did her make-up. I was then dragged out of bed by her and forced in the shower. After I was done, Liz was thrown in and I was dragged into a chair where Macey did my make-up. When she finished I got up and Liz got out of the shower, I had to wake up Bex. Which is always a hard task. I didn't even bother to yell instead I got the bucket with ice water and poured it on her. Then started the normal screaming and cursing, but then Macey through her in the shower and did Liz's make-up. When Bex got out Macey did her make-up. While Liz and I got our bags together and got dressed. We all got dressed and Macey through some more stuff in her suitcase. Then we dragged her along with our stuff out the door and down to the Entrance Hall.

Mr. Solomon turned around as we arrived and rolled his eyes and mumbled something about wondering why girls always take so long to get ready.

Macey was about to respond to that before my mom started to talk," Nice to see you ladies are on time. Let's go." she turned around and we followed with all our stuff.

We all climbed into the helicopter and it soon took off.

* * *

**A/N: Love it, Hate it? Please review! I promise i will update as soon as i can!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :) Here is Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3-

We all got seated in the helicopter and it took off. After it took off my mom and Mr. Solomon got up and went to talk to the pilot. Macey, Bex and Liz got up to find food, so it was just me and Zach. Zach picks me up and put me in his lap.

"Zach," I said.

"What?" he asked, with a smile on his face.

I didn't answer; instead I just leaned against him.

He whispered in my ear, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you!" I said like it was the simplest thing in the world, "Why?"

"I just need to here you say it," he said softly.

We sat there silently for awhile. But then I said, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you," he said, "Why?"

"I just needed to here you say it," I said and kissed him.

At that moment Macey decided to walk in. "Aww, how sweat," she teased.

Zach glared and said, "What do you want Macey?"

"You mother," pointing at me, "Wants us to eat something before we land so we can meet Abby and everyone else on time."

"Ok, thanks Mac," I said. "Where's the food?"

"It's in the back, Liz and Bex are going to get it and bring it in here." She said.

We sat there in silence until Bex and Liz arrived. They brought a variety of foods from fancy chocolates to a turkey sandwich. I wish I had more of an appetite because the food was so good, but I knew if I ate too much I would get sick. So I just a turkey sandwich and some chips. We landed soon after I finished. Mom and Mr. Solomon led us out to the jet telling us the pilot would take care of our stuff. So we went to go look for Abby and everyone else, after about 20 minutes of looking and not finding them we decided to sit down and wait a little bit, maybe they were just running late and we still had 30 minutes until the jet would take off. Mom got nervous after 15 minutes past and still no sign of them, and we have to start to board, now I was starting to worry. But 5 minutes before the jet takes off and in walks the most bazaar sight I've ever seen!

* * *

**A/N: Love it, Hate it tell me in your reviews! **

**Thanks for reading!** **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank soooo much for the reviews! :) **

**So here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4-

In came Abby and what I assumed to be 3 boys following behind her. I knew I haven't seen Jonas and Grant in a while and the other boy I had never seen before but I seriously doubted they changed this much. They each look quite grumpy and not at all happy with Abby and I guess I could see their point.

As they were walking in we were all in shock, but my mom recovered the fastest and asked the one question we all were thinking, "Abby what in the world did you do to these poor boys?"

"In defense they had this coming," Abby said with a hug smile on her face, "They _thought _they could all beat me in a fight. And well I proved them wrong."

If that was true then they really should have seen this coming, but perhaps Abby had gone a bit **too **far.

"And so you dressed them like that?" mom asked pointing at the boys.

"Yes, that was part of the bet we made!" Abby started, "If I won they would have to wear all my extra clothes I couldn't fit in my bags and if they won they would win bragging rights."

I looked at them a bit more and there was no doubt that they were wearing Abby's clothes. Grant, who was scowling at Abby, had 3 shirts on, one lime green, one bright pink and another sky blue. He also had on 2 pairs of shorts and on top of all of that he had on 3 bikinis, one was bright neon pink, the other was purple with blue and pink strips, and the final one was white with a light blue flower on it. Jonas on the other hand had 2 shirts on, one was yellow with white strips and the other on was a bright orange and strapless. He then had 2 more pairs of shorts and 2 bikinis, one with purple with white swirls on it and the other was orange with a red flower on it. Matt was the most colorful with 4 shirts, one was green and blue tie-dye, the other a bright yellow with one shoulder, another was bright pink and the last was a strapless light blue one. He only had 1 pair of shorts on but 5 different bikinis, one tie dye; another was purple, the other blue, then a yellow, and finally a strapless white. They each had a looked on their face like they would rather be dead than standing on the jet in front of everyone. It looked like Abby had had to force them into her clothes because I don't see any other way they could fit that much stuff on. We all started to giggle and they glared at us.

Mr. Solomon finds his voice and says, "Umm well I have never seen a sight quite like this my entire life!"

Zach walked up to them and said, "Well I didn't expect our reunion to include this," noting what they were wearing and adding, "You do NOT make very pretty girls. I think maybe you're trying to much, see guys like girls with a little less layers." He finished with a smirk, which earned him a punch in the gut from Grant who then said, "Not saying much, Goode, considering the whole make-up incident with you, Macey and Bex."

That shut Zach up and he glared at them and said, "How the _hell_ did you know about that?"

Grant, Jonas and Matt all pointed to them self saying, "Spy."

Then Matt said," It was quite a good look for you; I wonder why you didn't keep it?"

That served him a punch in return and a lot of giggles from us.

"I like this one," Macey mutter.

We all got in our seats and the jet took off. We were off to the Bahamas or so we thought.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so sorry for the cliff hanger, the next part needed its own chapter and ill try not to make it as short! **

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Thought i would give you this chapter today instead of tomorrow! Your welcome! So here you go Chapter 5.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

We all got settled, I was by the window but it was really bright so I pulled the shade down. Zach was beside me trying to find a good movie. Next to him were Bex and Grant. Behind us was Macey and Matt, next to them was Liz and Jonas, and across from us was my mom, Abby and Mr. Solomon. They were all talking but I didn't feel like talking because I was really tired, so I leaned my head on Zach's shoulder and he put some earphones in my ears. I didn't bother listening to the movie I just fell asleep.

* * *

I must have only been asleep for an hour, but I woke up to a bright light. I started to freak, but I then saw Macey with a camera. I take out my headphones; Zach seemed to have fallen asleep too and was not happy to have been woken up that way.

"Seriously macey," he groaned.

"Aww you just look so cute all curled up together I had to get a picture of it." Macey said with a smile on her face.

"Ohh let see," Abby chimed in.

"Look," Macey said handing over the camera.

"Aww your right they do look cute," Abby teased.

"Let me see," I said and took the camera.

We did look cute together I had my head on his lap and he was curled up against me, but still I don't know if it was worth waking us up for. Bex snatched the camera away from to see and show Liz. There was a chorus of aww following that.

"What time is it?" I asked

"We should be landing in 3 hours," Mom answered then her Mr. Solomon and Abby walked out to another part of the jet.

Great 3 more hours of doing nothing.

Then Macey suggested we play truth or dare and we all agreed because we had nothing better to do.

Bex started, "Cammie truth or Dare?"

"Truth," I said. There was no way in the world I would do a Baxter dare.

"Fine," she said disappointed," Who was your first _real_ kiss?"

"You know that," I said my face getting red.

"Maybe, but my memory seems a bit fuzzy right now, would you care to remind me," She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Zach" I said.

There were a lot of giggles after that and then Zach said with a smile on his face, "Really Gallagher Girl?"

I looked at him and said, "Really," and that was followed by a chorus of awws.

"Matt truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare" he said.

"Go find Mr. Solomon and ask him if he and Abby are going out."

He then walked out of the room and soon after that there was a scream and a lot of slurring feat. Poor Matt he really should have known better, but oh well. He walked in and it looked like he had a black eye and it seemed like lipstick across his face.

"I will so get you back for this Morgan," He said.

We all laughed. Then Grant said, "What happened?"

"Well it turned out both Abby and Solomon were in the same room and I tried to get Solomon on his own but he wouldn't come, so then I asked and a threw a punch at my face and well he made contact and them Abby attacked me with her lip stick thing and I ran for it." he finished. We all laughed again as he scowled at us. Then Macey said, "Let me help u get that off cause what you're doing right now is just going to make it worse." he had been trying to rub it off. They walked into the bathroom and Zach screamed, "Why does he get help, I didn't get any help!" she just laughed and turned away from him.

We then decided to watch a movie even though we wouldn't get to see it all.

* * *

When the movie ended we were all wondering why we hadn't landed yet. Then mom walked in and told us," There was a slight problem with the directions, we will not be going to the Bahamas we will be going to New York City."

"What about our clothes," the Matt, Jonas and Grant said desperately.

"Well they are in the Bahamas by now and it will take a couple days to get them back so you will have to do with what you have."

"You kidding" said Grant

"No, no I'm not, " she said matter a factly and then continue," You will need to start getting ready we will be landing in 30 minutes." with that she walked away.

"This is going to be the longest couple days of my life," Grant mumbled.

"Wait," Grant started to say," We can go shopping"

"But your forgetting one thing," said Matt.

"What, what am I forgetting! I don't forget anything."

"Well this time you did because I don't think that clothes cost 30 bucks. Because we only brought 10 dollars each for snacks. "

"But, but, but" Grant said clearly trying to find a loop hole.

"And we are NOT going to steal it," add Jonas as Grant got a mad smile on his face which slowly fell.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Walk around naked?" suggested Matt.

"I rather you not," said Abby as she walked in with 3 sets of clothes, "Here Rachel told me to give you these, she thinks you've suffered enough."

She handed the clothes to them and they ran to the bathroom Grant got there first. Jonas and Matt hammed on the door and screaming, "HURRY THE HELL UP!"

I laughed and put my head on Zach's shoulder again. We landed soon after that and got out of the jet, to find the one person I thought I would never see again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, but it is longer. Hope you loved it! **

**Thanks for reading and pretty pretty please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well here you go, what are you waiting? Go on read it, i know you've been waiting to discover who that mystirous person who Cammie thought she would never see! What are you waiting for? Read! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6:

It was my brother! I thought I would never see him again and yet right there, he was standing right there, exactly 12.45 feet away from me. I didn't know what to do I just stood there and then I couldn't hold it in I burst into tears and ran to him and hugged him, I hugged him so tight as if thinking that if I let go he would go away again, I didn't want to let him go.

"Hey Camster," he said, "Can you loosen your grip, I can't exactly breath."

"Sorry," I said and let go but I kept his hand in mine as if I let go he would disappear again.

I was still crying so he turned me around to face him and he wiped away my tears and I said, "Is it really you, are you really back?" I had to make sure it wasn't a dream that he was really here.

"Yes it is, Camster," he said, using the nickname he gave me when we were little, "and this time I'm here to stay. I'm not going anywhere anymore."

Before I could respond my mom came running out of the jet screaming I got out of the way I didn't want to be in the middle of that hug. I just stepped back with a slight smile on my face and tears still streaming from my eyes. I couldn't believe he was back, and back for good. He disappeared when he was 16 ½ and I was 13. We never found him. Eventually he was declared dead and we had a funeral, but there was always hope that he might come back us.

My friends and Mr. Solomon and Abby were still standing by the jet. Everyone except Abby look really confused, but Abby had a single tear rolling down her cheek and a smile slowly spreading on her face. She started to slowly walk toward my mom and brother. When she got to them she hugged him so hard and whispered something to him that no one else could hear, but they didn't seem to care and he just smiled. Everyone was now slowly making their way toward us, still looking confused. Zach got to me first and said," Who's that?" he said the soft tone of his voice he had on the jet was gone and in its place was a tone I had only heard when he was talking about his mother.

I slowly said, "That's my brother, Austin, he-"

Zach cut me off and said coldly, "You never said you had a brother."

"I thought I didn't. He disappeared when I was 13, I never said anything because it hurt too much. Bex, Macey, and Liz are the only ones who knew," I said, " I told them after they found the one picture of us I had and started to ask questions. I was going to tell you I just didn't know how. When he disappeared I thought I would never see him again," I paused, "I thought he was dead." I finished.

Zach didn't say anything, but he still looked cold.

Bex, Macey and Liz all looked at me as if saying "is that him". I just nod my head and they smile and introduced themselves to him. My mom explained things to Mr. Solomon through many tears and after she was done he smiled and shook hands with Austin. I walk up to Austin and Zach follows reluctantly. Why is he acting like this, I was wondered as we walked.

I said," Austin, this is my boyfriend-"

"Zach," Austin interrupted me.

"How did you-"

"Know him, yeah, his mom was the reason I disappear," he started with a scowl on his face, "see she threatened that if I didn't come and join this Circle of Calvin she would hurt you," he nodded at me, " so I went I didn't know what the Circle of Calvin, but I know they would hurt you if I didn't go. Soon after I joined I found out they were the reason dad was dead and from that point on I started to plan my escape. I got out in about three years after I that, but then I learned they were out to get Cammie and so I went to go look for you and try to protect you, but I got captured and they held me for 2 years. Then you," pointing to me," showed up in Italy and soon as you escaped you," pointing to Zach," showed up, but I never found out what you were doing there because I escaped again and made my way to the states thinking that's where Cammie would be, but it took me 5 months to get here cause I was going under cover and had to take detours. I then learned you were going to the Bahamas for Christmas and so I kind of called up Abby," he nodded in Abby's direction, "and she decided to switched the directions the pilot had and bring you guys here." he finished now looking at me. Zach was still beside me but he looked cold and I looks could kill Austin would certainly be dead by now.

My brother pulled me aside and said, "I don't trust him," nodding in Zach's direction.

"It's ok, he's not with the circle, he's on our side and he's my boyfriend I trust him and everyone else here trust him too." I said.

"I don't care, I still don't trust him and I think you shouldn't be going out with him."

"Well to bad I am and there is nothing you can do to change that, you've only known him for a few minutes and you're all ready out to get him." I argued. He hadn't been back in my life for a few minutes and we are already arguing. Don't get me wrong I love him, but sometimes he can be a bit over protective. After that I walked away and grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him away from the group.

"Zach I trust my brother and I trust you. My brother has always been over protective, just ignore him and DON'T throw a punch at him." I added," I love you both, more than you can imagine and nothing either do will change that." I paused then kissed him and he gave in and kissed me back. My Zach was back, the warm, comforting, loving Zach was back and hope I will never see the cold one again.

After a few minutes of kissing we broke apart and headed slowly back to the group.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo? Love it? Hate? Tell me what you think in your review! **

**Thank sooo much for reading! It means a lot! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here is Chapter 7! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7-

We went to get dinner at some fancy restaurant and catch-up. After we did we went to our hotel and checked in. Me, Macey, Bex, and Liz shared a room. Mr. Solomon, Zach, and Austin shared the room to our right. Mom and Abby shared the room to our left.

We all passed out the second our heads hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up to screaming `at first I thought it was Macey and Bex arguing again. But it was Zach and Austin, with Macey and Bex banging on the door and telling them the shut the hell up or they will come in there and do it for them.

I groaned and got out of bed. And exactly 5.2 seconds after I got up the boys come running into our room. Now normally I would question how they got in, but right I don't think that would be the right thing to say and anyways they probably wouldn't hear me.

They both looked furious and both were still in their pjs. Soon after they came bargaining in Mr. Solomon can too and started screaming at them about how their not suppose to be screaming.

"Zach, sweaty, WHAT THE HELL IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO COME RUNNING AND SCREAMING IN HERE FOR!" I yelled cause if I hadn't they might not have heard me.

"Look at what I found in this douche bag stuff." he said thrusting an envelope at me, while still scowling at Austin.

I start to open it, but then I stopped and said, "What were you doing in his stuff?"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Austin.

"I told you he shouldn't be trusted, but you told me you trust him and I believed you but then I saw this sticking out of his bag!" pointing at the envelope.

"Zach I told you I trusted both of you and that isn't going to change, no matter what envelope you show me." I said, "Now both of you go back to your room and stay there!"

They both walked away but Zach lingered and said," I'm sorry, but promise me you will look at the envelope."

"I will but you have to promise that you won't go snooping around anymore," I said.

"Fine"

"Good! I'll see you at breakfast"

He turned around and walked away.

I turned around the girls all ready had the envelope in their hands and reading whatever was inside it with a worried look.

"What does it say," I asked.

"Cam I think you should sit down," said Bex, while Macey and Liz nod their heads beside her.

"Ok" I said slowly, as I sit down very confused.

"She should read it for herself, " said Liz quietly.

"Ok here," Bex hands me the letter and the envelope.

I slowly read the letter as disbelief slowly slides on to my face. I can't believe it! But I read it through 4 times and there was no denying. The girls were looking at me all worried.

"So do you think it's real do think he's really-

* * *

**A/N: What do you think Austin is? Tell me in your reviews!**

**Thanks soo much for reading! Please, Please, Please tell me what you think! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well here you go Chapter 8! Enjoy! **

**And don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

"So do you think it's real, do you think he's really one of them?"

"Cam, I don't know," Bex said shaking her head, "but we're going to find out."

"I'm going to go ask him," I said getting up and walking out the door, but not before I heard Macey say," Cammie I don't think that's a good idea," clearly I didn't listen and I in exactly 3.4 seconds I was pounding on Zach's, Austin's and Joe's door.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Joe screamed while opening the door.

"I wanted to ask Austin something," I said calmly.

"Well to bad he is in the shower!"

"Well then I will just have to wait," I said and walked in without invitation.

I sat down on a bed. Now let's just say boy's room was NOT in _any_ way clean. Clothes were everywhere around the room and there was really no telling what was on the floor. Joe had had enough and went to see what Abby and my mom and well I honestly I couldn't blame him. Zach was at the bathroom door screaming his head off with Austin in the shower screaming as well. I just sat there and listen because if I tried to even make an attempt to shut them up I would scream myself hoarse.

"YOU'RE JUST SOME NOISIEY BASTERED, WHO WILL BREAK MY SISTER'S HEART! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER!" My brother yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL OF COUSE I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER, I UNLIKE YOU, AM TRYING TO PROTECT HER FROM MY MOTHER. I ALMOST DIED DOING IT TOO" Zach yelled back.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK I WASN'T TRYING TO PROTECT HER? THAT'S WHY I RAN WAY IN THE FIRST PLACE, TO PROTECT HER AND BY THE WAY YOUR MOM ISN'T THE MOST GENTAL PERSON!"

"WELL LET'S SEE HERE FIRST THE WHOLE LETTER TO YOU FROM MY _MOTHER_! THEN THE MYSTIRIUS PHONE CALL LAST NIGHT! AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST THE FACT THAT IT TOOK YOU 6 ALMOST YEARS TO COME BACK TO HER, CLEARLY YOU DON'T CARE THAT MUCH!"

"I WAS FREAKEN' IMPRISINED BY NONE OTHER THAN YOUR MOTHER! HOW DO I KNOW YOUR NOT WORKING FOR HER?"

"HOW DO I KNOW YOUR NOT WORKING FOR HER?"

"BECAUSE I UNLIKE YOU CARE ABOUT CAMMIE!"

And at that moment Austin walked out of the bathroom and Zach through a punch at his face and made contact. Then Austin though a punch at Zach and they just kept punching each other until I decided I should interfere because obviously they hadn't relised I was still there.

" STOP, STOP, STOP IT NOW," I screamed, as I pulled them off each other.

"What are you doing here?" asked Austin.

"To ask you about that envelope," I said.

"Cammie," he stared, "It's not what you think."

"Prove it," I said.

He paused then said, "Cammie I need you to just trust me," he paused again, "can you do that?"

"You know honestly I don't know" I said and walked out the door. How could he not tell me? Was it true did he really still work for the Circle? Why can he not tell me if he isn't? I was tired of people lying to me and keep things from me. I was walking in the hallway to find the one person who I knew wouldn't lie to me and what give me the cold straight truth and know the circle almost as well as Zach.

"Cammie," Zach and Austin said at the same time.

"You guys I just want to be alone," I said and walked away, knowing exactly who I was going to go talk to.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks soo much for reading! who do you think she is going to go talk to? Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sooo sorry i haven't update recently! I have been REALLY busy! I hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 9:

I walked down the hall, but before I knocked on the door, it opened and standing there holding the door was none other than Mr. Solomon.

"I thought you would come to see me," Mr. Solomon said.

"Who is it?" I heard Abby ask.

"Can we go somewhere else?" I ask before Mr. Solomon could respond to Abby.

"No one," he yelled back to Abby and then turned to me and said," Yeah we can."

We walked in silence for a while and then I quietly said," Do you think it's true, do you think he is of them?" knowing perfectly well that he already knew what was inside the envelope.

"If you want my honest answer, it is I don't know, and you know as well as I do that you don't know who's in the circle whether your apart of it or not. Now with that said I don't think you came to me for my honest opinion," he paused and looked at me, then sighs and continued," my gut tells me that he isn't a bad guy," he paused again," But even good guys get caught up in bad stuff and Zach is living proof of that. He grow up knowing what the circle was and what they did. But look at him he wouldn't hurt a fly if it left him and the people he cared about alone. There's a soft heart behind all those muscles and all the scars. And the same goes for your brother."

He finished with a sad smile on his face.

I stopped and he turned around and looked at me, "Do you think I should trust him," I asked.

"I don't think that he will hurt you, but I do think he is caught up in something he can't get out of alone. I think that's why he came back, but not to look for help him. More like to say the goodbye's he never got to say 6 years ago." He finished. We walked a little bit in silence then he said," If you're trying to figure out how to get him to tell you what he's up to and if you can change his mind. I believe you and only you will be able to change that boy's mind from doing anything stupid."

I nodded. We had arrived at my door and Mr. Solomon said," Good Luck, Cameron," he nodded and walked away.

I walked into my room and saw it was even worse shape than I left it in. There were of course clothes, make-up, and hair products everywhere, but there was also paper scattered everywhere covered with charts, numbers, names, codes, and something I could quite figure out and in the middle of the mess was none other than my best friends, Liz, Bex, and Macey talking over a computer in the middle of them.

"Oh, there you are," Liz said.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I will try my hardest to update soon! Please Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, I'm SOOOOOO sorry i haven't updated recently. I've been really busy with band camp and next week is even worse! I will try my HARDEST to update as soon as possible! **

**Thanks sooo much for reading! Don't forget to review, they make me smile! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10:

"We were wondering where you went, because we heard the boys screaming and then a door slamming and we thought you were coming back in here and when you didn't - ," Liz paused and looked at me.

"I went to see Mr. Solomon," I said.

"Oh ok," she said.

"So what is all this," I said gesturing to all the papers scattered around the room.

"Everything we know about your brother and the circle," Liz said.

"So did you find anything about my brother I didn't already know," I said.

"Well we," Liz started but then paused and looked at Macey and Bex.

"We did find some things he might have forgot to mention," Bex finished for her.

"Like what," I said slowly raising my eyebrows.

"Well here," Bex said handing me the computer.

I looked at it and saw four different letters the first on was from my brother.

_Dear Mrs. Goode,_

_I recently came across your little group you call The Circle of Calvin and I was very interested in learning more about it. I'm only 16 but I have many skills you might find useful and I would be very happy to lend them to you if you would be so gracious and let me join. _

_Please contact me as soon as possible. _

_Sincerely,_

_Austin Morgan_

The second letter was from _Her_.

_Dear Mr. Morgan,_

_I would be very happy to let you join. It's just you are still very young and I don't know what you can offer. But if you really do want to join you will have to take a test, to make you're your loyalties lie with us and no one else. _

_Sincerely,_

_Catherine Goode_

The third one was from my brother again.

_Dear Mrs. Goode,_

_I would do anything to be able to serve you and the Circle. _

_Please contact me as soon as you can, and I promise you my loyalties will always be with you and the Circle._

_Sincerely,_

_Austin Morgan_

And the last was from none other than the most evil person in the world. 

_Dear Mr. Morgan, _

_If you _are_ sure. Your test is to meet my son in the little café right outside your little town. Do not under estimate him he might be 13, but he is quite capable of killing you. He will ask you one question; you must tell him the truth. We will then contact you in a week._

_Sincerely,_

_Catherine Goode_

What no, no, no this can't be real, this can't be happening, he lied to me! Why, why would he do that! And Zach, if this is true he saw my brother at some café he said he only saw him once and that was last summer not when we were 13. I can't believe it! Why do people keep lying to me! Especial the people closest to me to ones who I'm suppose to trust!

"Cam, Cam are you ok," I heard Macey say quietly beside me, but I didn't answer I was storming out of our room and into to Austin's and Zach's room, fuming.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought! And i will try to update as soon as i can! **

**Thanks again for reading, it means a lot! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok so I've been REALLY busy with band and everything (I had marching band everyday for 10 hours and then my school screwed up my schedule and it took FOREVER to get fixed!) **

**I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer and if i get at least 5 reviews i will update it today! :)**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11:

The door was already open. Austin and Zach sat on their beds with Mr. Solomon standing between them scolding them for shouting so loud.

I ran through the door and dropped the computer.

"Cammie -" Zach started, but I interrupted him.

"DO YOU THINK IM AN IDIOT?" I screamed at Austin.

"DO YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT?" I got to his bed and punched him square in the face and I keep punching until two strong hands pulled me off him and hugged me tightly. I just cried into his shirt while he ran his fingers through my hair. The room was silent when I pulled away. I looked at the person who grabbed me off of Austin and it was Zach. Mr. Solomon was in the corner watching and waiting just in case things got really out of hand. He knew this was my fight and no one else's. Austin was sitting on the bed behind me not moving. Zach was sending him death glare over my shoulder.

"Cammie what did you find out?" Zach asked looking at me.

"This," I said, going back to the door picking up the laptop and I handed it to Zach.

Zach read it then set it down on the bed and ran at Austin.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT AND DON'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE YOUNG AND IGNORANT BECAUSE YOU KNEW VERY WELL WHAT YOU WERE GETTING YOURSELF INTO! AND IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH PROTECTING CAMMIE!" he yelled while punching him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT GOODE -" Austin was yelling and punching back, but right then Mr. Solomon got between them and shoved Austin and Zach on opposite sides of the room. They were both fuming. Mr. Solomon walked over to the computer scanned through it and looked up.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Mr. Solomon said while looking over at Austin.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know its REALLY short, but the next part needed it's own chapter! But if i get at least 5 reviews i will update again today! **

**Thanks soooooo much for for reading and PLEASE review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok so here is chapter 12, enjoy! **

**And don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12:

"Ok, but I want to speak to Cammie first, alone" Austin said.

"To hell you will," Zach told him as he flung an arm out in front of me.

"Zach its fine," I said.

"But -" Zach started.

"She will be fine, this is something her and Austin need to work out alone." Mr. Solomon said, grabbing Zach's arm and pulling him out the door.

There was a long silence after they left.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do so you better start now," I said.

"Ok, first you have to promise to trust me," he said looking straight into my eyes.

"Well honestly I don't know if I can anymore considering what has happened," I pointed out.

"Please just trust me," he said desperately.

When I didn't answer he started his story," Ok so I'm guessing what you have on that laptop is the letters I sent to the COC leader." he paused and when I didn't object he continued," Those were sent when I was young and ignorant and stupid. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, what it would make Me." he paused and looked out the window. "After I got the last letter telling me to go to the café and meet Zach. I did, but I didn't meet Zach instead I meet a woman. She told me that I would have to come with her; that she had been watching me and that if I struggled or yelled that she had people following you and with one simple phone call you would be dead. So naturally I followed her out. She blind folded me and shoved me into a car. They put me in a cell and every so often they would take me out and make me do things, horrible things and if I didn't they would torture me. The first few times it wasn't that bad, the torture that is, but I had apparently become one of their trouble makers, so they decided to show me dads dead body and they told me that if I didn't start to straighten up I would meet the same end as he did. From there on I did what they wanted with little complaint, but after a while I learned how I could escape and I did. I went to look for you, but then your _lovely_ boyfriend out there beat me to it. He threatened me and told me to stay away from you and that if I hurt you or laid a hand on you it would be the last thing I would do. I tried to explain that I didn't work for his mother but he was so angry he didn't even bother to listen. Soon after that encounter his mother found me on the top of that building in D.C. I had gone there to try and warn you but that clearly didn't do much good. They kept me locked up for almost 2 years after that, until they made me do a job, a job I don't want to do, but if I don't they will kill me."

"And what is this job," I said almost afraid of the answer.

"To kill you," he said.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks soooo much for reading! Please, please, please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sooooo sorry i haven't updated in forever! I've just started school and i've had tons of hw and my computer desided to freak out and so i had to go to Staples to get it fix and they said it would only take 2 days, but did it NO, it took a 5 days. But i have it know and i promise i will update soon! **

**Thanks soo much for reading and please review! **

* * *

**Ok so because i haven't updated in a while here is the end of Chapter 12:**

_"And what is this job," I said almost afraid of the answer._

_"To kill you," he said._

* * *

Chapter 13:

"WHAT?" I said.

"Let me finish," Austin insisted.

"There's more?" I asked.

"Yes there's more," he said and turned away from me.

"Fine continue," I said with a wave of my hand.

"Well I … I accepted," he said, "and-"

"Austin," I interrupted him, he was scaring me now. How do I know he's the same brother that would buy me an extra cookie when I wasn't feeling good or be the first to wish me happy birthday in the morning and when we were little the one who read me stories before bed? How do I know he hasn't changed? How do I know I can trust him because honestly right now I don't know? I don't know if he is here to kill me or protect me.

Austin slowly turned to face me and I said, "How can I trust you?"

A small tear ran down his face as he said, "You can't," he turned and walked out the door. I ran to follow but by the time I got there he was gone. He had run away from me again to protect me, but this time is different, this time I'm going to get him back. I'm tired of people running away from me to protect me or not telling me things to protect me. Do they not know I'm a big girl now I can handle it, I go to a school for spies for crying out loud. I can handle it!

I found Zach and Mr. Solomon in my room with Liz, Macey, and Bex all huddled in a small circle around a bed, whispering, at least until I walk in. Macey, Liz and Bex all ran to me and gave me a big hug.

"We won't let him or the circle hurt you," said Liz.

"We'll find him," said Macey.

"Then we'll give him a piece of our mind," said Bex.

"Thanks guys," I said with a sad smile.

I then found my way to Zach. We stood there silently and just stared at each other until he walk up to me and gave me a hug and said," We'll find him, he's not going to walk out on you again," he said and kissed my forehead, "I promise."

There was a long silence. Then Liz said, "Well do you think we should give him a head start or go ahead and get him cause I kind of put a tracking device in his shoe," she finished sounding innocent.

"We'll give him a little head start. I have to think of what to tell him when we find him and we need to be prepared in case one of the circle members are with him," I said. "We should find disguises."

"Ohhh that means shopping!" Macey squealed.

"Oh great," Bex moaned.

"Well I think I'll go tell your aunt and mother what has happened," said Mr. Solomon, "try not to spend too much money on clothes," he added and looked at Macey.

"Ok Joey," Macey said with an evil smile on her face.

"I'm going to go find Jonas and Grant," said Zach slowly walking out the door.

"Oh good cause we will need to find a disguise for them too," said Macey with another one of those evil smiles on her face.

Zach rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Ok Lizzy where is the closest mall," Macey said.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks soo much for reading! :) **

**Pretty please review!**

**I promise i will update as soon as i can!**


End file.
